The Return of the Priestess
by Empis
Summary: Takiko is reborn and she was just walking home when she suddenly stands on a snowy field. I know, summery sucks! plz R
1. Frozen memories

**Genbu Kaiden: The return of the Priestess and the Seishi**

Chapter 1: Frozen memories

Takiko was on her way home. The winter had come and the snow was coming down gently. It was making a thin layer on the ground and on the trees in the forest. She felt so happy for some reason.

A gust of wind blew the snow around, Takiko closed her eyes and listen to the quiet song of the wind. The wind started to blow harder and snow blew up in her face and blew her cap of. Now her long, blood red hair was moving freely with the wind. The wind softens and Takiko opened her eyes. She is no longer on the road. She is on a great field with big stone pillars and all of them have some kind of symbol. Takiko moved closer and looked closer at one of the pillars. She recognises the turtle with the snake tail; it was the emblem of Genbu.

Takiko (thinking): "What? I'm in Hokkan, but how did I know? I've never even been here. And that symbol… it's Genbu… but how… what is happening to me?"

She now recognises the execution field and starts to move towards the forest, she really doesn't want to be here when the monsters come. The terrible monsters that she met a long time ago. If it hadn't been for _him_ she wouldn't survived that day. She shook her head and start walking. She is almost in the forest when she hears a scream. She turns to the left and sees a little girl running towards her. The Girl looks terrified and tears are coming from her eyes. Takiko throws of her backpack and starts running towards the girl.

The girl sees her and stars to slow down. When they meet Takiko grabs her throw both her self and the girl into the forest.

Takiko: Are you ok?

Girl: Ye-yes. Thank you.

Takiko: Good. We maybe should get moving before it finds us.

They hear a roar and Takiko fast gets up on her feet, grabs the girls hand and runs as fast as she can deeper into the forest.

They finally stop at a glade with ruins of Houses and in the center of it there was a block of ice containing something. Takiko, who still hold the girls hand, started to walk towards the ice block.

She stops in front of it and now she sees what's in it; it's a naginata!

Takiko (thinking): It's … a naginata, but why is it enclosed in ice? Where have I seen it before?

The girl looks up at Takiko and Takiko looks back.

Takiko: Do you know why there is a naginata in this ice…ehm… what was your name?

Girl: Darute. Don't you know whose weapon this is, or maybe I should say was?

Takiko: My name is Takiko. No I don't know. Can you tell me Darute?

Darute: This was the priestess of Genbu's weapon. She saved our country from its destruction for about 300 years ago. It's said that it will be enclosed in the ice until the priestess comes back.

Takiko looked at Darute and then on the block of ice. She stretches out her hand to touch the ice. She is just about an inch from it when Darute grabs her hand and tries to pull her away.

Darute: No! Don't touch it, you'll become ice too!

Takiko: I can endure it. I've to get that weapon if I ever going to get my memory back. If I want to know how I can know about this place, without even been here.

Darute stepped away from Takiko and just stared at her, scared of what Takiko was going to do.

Takiko stretches out her hand once again and this time she touches the ice. Nothing happens.

Darute starts to move towards Takiko, slowly. Takiko turned around and saw Darutes' scared face.

Takiko: What's wrong Darute?

Darute: You're not get… getting covered… by the ice. Takiko-san. You should, but… Are you the Priestess of Genbu?

Takiko stared at Darute and Darute stared back. Takiko where just about to open her moth when a bright light came from behind her, it was the naginata.

The ice started to break. Takiko threw her self on Darute before the blow.

She and Darute screamed; Takiko of pain, when the ice hit her, and Darute of Fear.

The light fades and the two girls look at each other. Darute has tears in her eyes, she is very pale and looks like she has seen a ghost. Takiko to is pale.

She rises to stand on her feet and gives Darute her hand, so that she to can get up too. Darute takes her hand hesitantly and Takiko pulls her up.

Takiko: Are you ok?

Darute: I'm just fine…. B-but you got hurt, didn't you?

Takiko: I'm fine Darute.

Takiko turns around to look at the naginata. It flies in the air, free from the ice.

Takiko stretches her hand out to grab the old weapon. Her hand grasp around the hold of the naginata, it starts to glow again. But this time it comes not just from the naginata, it comes from her as well. A blinding flash came from her and the naginata. She saw her whole life past by, but the strange thing was that it wasn't her present life it was her previous life. She saw so many familiar places and familiar faces; Hatsui, Hikitsu, Namame, Inami, Tomite, Urumiya and him, Uruki. The light fades and Takiko open her eyes that she hadn't realized that she had closed and looks over at Darute. She looks terrified.

Takiko: Darute? Are you ok?

Takiko asks Takiko with worry in her vice and in her face. Darute swallow before answering.

Darute: You… You… are you the p-p-p-priestess of G-Genbu?

A/N: I know it sucks, but plz review


	2. Power within

A/N: Phew! Hey!!!! I finally updated the story!!!! What did it take? Almost a year….

I'm so slow… well here's chapter 2 R&R

Chapter 2: Power within

Takiko looks hesitantly at Darute

Takiko: Well, you could say I _was_ the priestess of Genbu, but not anymore. Now I'm just Takiko.

Takiko gave Darute a warm smile and Darute felt relaxed and smiled too.

Then there was a crash and a roar. A big tree came flying from the forest and it almost hit Takiko and Darute.

Darute screamed as Takiko threw her and herself out of the way.

They turn around and see two Mous. Their eyes grew wide of fear.

Takiko quickly recovered and stands between Darute and the two Mous, though there wasn't only two anymore, it was five.

Takiko could hear Darute start to cry behind her, she tried hard to not cry herself. But she knew she had to stay strong for Darute, even though she knew she would not be able to kill these fiends.

One of them starts to charge at them at an incredible speed. Takiko closes her eyes and braces herself for the impact. But it never came.

Darute: Rimudo-sama!?

Takiko open her eyes and sees a man standing in front of her. No, that was not a man it was a… woman. In mans clothing. Her hair was very long, put up in a low ponytail, shorter hair was still lose going down the back of her neck.

Takiko: U-Uru-ki?

She stares up at her face, it looks exactly the same as it did back then. She looks back at Takiko, and for a moment it looks like she recognizes Takiko, but then as quickly as it came it was gone. She looks at her confused.

Rimudo: Who are you how do you know about the Genbu celestial warriors and their names?

Takiko looked stunned at her and tried to figure out how to answer. She knew she couldn't possibly say that she was the Priestess of Genbu, because she wasn't any more.

Takiko: I…I'm… my name is Takiko.

Rimudo: Well _Takiko_, take Darute away from here.

Her voice was harsh, like a solider that had bin in the army for several years.

Takiko grabbed Darutes hand and start to run in the opposite direction.

They heard roars, trees breaking, and booms when a Mou hit the ground. They ran and ran, past trees, rocks, over roots and stones. They ran until they couldn't run anymore. They stopped for a break.

While they were trying to catch their breath, Takiko could hear something VERY big move behind them. Takiko turn slowly around and sees……… a Mou. It's staring at them, not moving a muscle.

Takiko raised her weapon and looked at Darute from the corner of her eye and saw a fallen tree behind her. It could provide as a hiding place for Darute for a while.

Takiko: Darute. You see the fallen tree behind you? Hide under it! Quick!

Darute ran over to it and hid under it, while Takiko stood there, ready for the Mou to attack. It felt like she stood there for hours, just looking and waiting.

Suddenly the Mou moved towards her at a high speed. She redid her weapon to block the attack. The attack hit her weapon instead of her, but she still went flying.

She hit the cold ground, the snow making the fall less painful. She slowly rose from the ground only to be hit again, and this time she hit a tree, she could feel how a few ribs broke Takiko could hear Darute scream, which made the Mou turn towards her. Takikos' eyes widened of fear, she pulled herself of the ground as fast as she could and ran towards Darute and the terrible fiend.

She raised her weapon ready to strike. Just as the naginata was about to make contact with the Mou, it and Takiko started to glow a bright silver light.

The blade cut through the Mous flesh and it roared in pain.

It turned around to see who dared attack it and sees Takiko standing there in the silver mist, her eyes empty of any emotion.

Takiko felt like she was watching the world through somebody else's eyes, she felt like she had no control over her body. She moved the weapon so it was parallel with her body, ready to attack and block.

She dared a glance towards Darute and saw the poor child quivering under the fallen tree, to scared to move.

Takiko: Darute… when I say 'now' you'll run, ok?

Her voice was soft, Darute almost didn't hear her. She nodded.

Takiko smiled a warm smile that seemed to make Darute feel a little better. Takiko redid her weapon and looked back at the Mou, the snow under it was tainted red.

Takiko: NOW!!!!

Darute ran, toward were they came from. Takiko came at the Mou, weapon above her head. As the weapon came down at the Mou a great flash of silver light lightened up the area. Takiko felt like she was flying, she could see through the light and see as it spread trough out the land. She could feel the souls of the seven celestial warriors calling for her and her for them.

The light started to fade and she felt herself hit the ground, she could hear someone yell her name, but she couldn't say who it was or were it came from. She felt numb and very tired. She saw Darute and two men coming her way.

And that's all she remembered before everything went black.

A/N: I know… this chapter is even worse….

If you really want me to continue then I want 5 reviews 


	3. What? Where? Who?

Chapter 3: What? Where? Who?

Takiko felt warm and safe, she could feel a think and warm blanket above her and a soft bed beneath her. She could feel the warmth and hear the sparkling sound of a fire nearby.

She slowly opened her eyes, she saw a ceiling that held a big painting with Genbu in the center, seven no eight people around him. The eight around the great best seemed to have a special meaning to Takiko, they seemed so familiar.

She looked at each one of them closely. There was a young boy, he was pretty short and a little round with black short hair and brown eyes. He looked quite shy and somehow sad. There was some kind of circle around him and a lot of small things came from it.

Takiko (thinking): Hatsui…

A very small smile came upon her lips

She looked over to the person next to him, or was it really a person? It looked more like a little doll, with one big eye and one small eye. Small stones came from the ground beneath him.

Takiko (thinking): Namame…

Now her eyes became a little happier

She looked on the next one; it was a tall man with white hair and an eye-patch over his right eye, the left eye was in some kind of purple. He had a stern face and three water-snakes were circling around him.

Takiko (thinking): Hikitsu

The smile grew a little more

The person next to him made Takiko just stare for a while with big eyes.

It was a young girl; she had black hair, big brown eyes and dressed like she was some kind of princess. It was…

Takiko (thinking): …Me. It's me… when I was the priestess of Genbu.

She looked at herself for a while before she looked on the person next to her.

It was a young man; he was pretty tall, he had short black hair and brown eyes. He was holding a bow and an ice arrow were placed on it.

Takiko (thinking): Tomite…

The person after him was a middle age woman. She had long black hair and brown eyes. Her hair was almost everywhere and she had a big thing that looked like a pipe.

Takiko (thinking): Inami…

The small smile grew bigger

Next to Inami was the man they first saw as their enemy, but when time came he became their ally. He was tall and had long black hair and empty cold eyes.

Around there wasn't just one element of power it, was six. It was from each seishi that had "lent" him their powers. (A/N: that is at least who I think he is)

Takiko (thinking): Urumiya…

She then went on to the last person. Her hart stopped. _He_ was standing there with a small grin and it almost felt like his greyish eyes were looking at her. His long hair was swirling around like it was a wind passing by, and so it was.

Takiko (thinking): Uruki…or should I say Rimudo…

A tear were making its way down her cheek, but she kept smiling.

She kept looking at him for a while before closing her eyes.

She opened her eyes when she heard a door open. She opened her eyes and turned towards the sound. She blinks a few times to clear the image, she see an old man in a monk robe, a small girl; Darute and two young men.

She rose to sitting position and looked over at them as they came towards her. The old monk stood before her holding a try of food. He put it down on the bed.

Old monk: Here, some food for you child.

He gave her a warm smile, she smiled back. She looked at Darute and the men beside her. She gasped.

The one to the left had shoulder length silvery hair and an eye patch over his right eye. He was very tall and had light blue clothing. The man to the right looked like the woman in the forest, only taller and more masculine. He wore a dark green shirt and black pants.

Takiko: Hikitsu? Uruki? I-is th-that you?

The men looked at her with a slight shock on their faces. But as soon as it came it was gone.

Old monk: You will have time to ask questions my child. But for now you should eat and regain your strength. You have bin sleeping for three days

Takiko: That long? Is Darute okay?

Darute: I'm fine, thanks to you Takiko-san!

Takiko smiled at Darute and started to eat. The two men continued to stare at her, watching her every move.

Takiko took her time eating the food, even though she was hungry, she knew it was bad to rush while eating. The food consisted of a bowl of warm soup, a piece of bred and a jug of water. It was delicious.

When she was finished she put the bowl back on the tray and took a last gulp of water.

Takiko: Thank you for the food, it was wary generous of you.

Old monk: I'm glad you enjoyed it Takiko-sama. I believe you had some questions?

Takiko: Yes I do. And you don't have to sama me, I'm not your superior.

Old monk: But you are. You are the Priestess of Genbu, are you not?

Takiko: No, I'm not.

The monk and the two men look at her in shock.

Rimudo: But that light…

Takiko: Yes, I know…I think I am the reincarnation of the last priestess of Genbu. I have all her memories and I know I look just like her, but I am _not_ the priestess of Genbu.

Old monk: I see… Takiko-san. You may ask you Questions.

Takiko smile and nods.

Takiko: Thank you. Well, where am I? And what are your names?

Old monk: You are at the eastern temple of Genbu, and my name is Hashirou, the head monk of the temple, and the two young men here are Rimudo, the prince of Hokkan, one of my best pupils and the celestial warrior Uruki, and Emutato (I don't remember his real name, all I know is it something like that), son to one of the northern villages chives, also one of my best pupils and the celestial warrior Hikitsu. And you already know Darute.

Takiko looked at each one of them, still looking like they did back then. She looks back at Hashirou with a curious look in her eyes.

Takiko: You said pupils, what do you teach here?

TBC

A/N: I'm sorry!!! I'm just a lazy ass who has homework and a lot of tests and so on…and to tell the truth I even had forgotten I was writing this story so… sorry again (IF someone is reading this fic…)

I think it will take a little longer to write chapter 4 'cause my imagination has ran out at the moment and I have NO idea what to write next… well any way, hope you enjoyed it so far and will keep reading it, when it continues, IF it continues… -.-


	4. AN

Note

I'm really sorry for not updating this story for over a year, I really am. I _have _started on the 4th chapter, but I have only written a few sentences. I have been trying to get it done, but I just can figure out how it's going to continue.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed on this story and I apologize again for the long wait.  
I promise I'll try to get this story running again. I would also appreciate any ideas that you might have, how you would like this story to continue.

Empis


End file.
